Planet Prehistoric
Planet Prehistoric is an upcoming 2025 video game that will be developed and published by Frontier Developments. It will only release on Steam and on DVD, as the game is too complex for consoles, ala Planet Zoo. Build a world for wildlife in Planet Prehistoric. From the developers of Planet Coaster , Planet Zoo and Zoo Tycoon comes to the ultimate Prehistoric zoo sim. Construct detailed habitats, manage your zoo, and meet authentic living animals who think, feel and explore the world you create around them. Simulation Runs Wild Meet a world of incredible animals. From playful Compsognathus to mighty Megalodon, every animal in Planet Prehistoric is a thinking, feeling individual with a distinctive look and personality of their own. Craft detailed habitats to bring your animals’ natural environments home, research and manage each species to allow them to thrive, and help your animals raise families to pass their genes onto future generations. Meaningful Management Manage an amazing living world that responds to every decision you make. Focus on the big picture or go hands-on and control the smallest details. Thrill visitors with iconic exhibits and develop your zoo with new research. Limitless Creativity Planet Prehistoric’s powerful piece-by-piece construction tools let you effortlessly make your zoo unique. Every creative decision you make impacts the lives of your animals and the experience of your visitors. Let your imagination run wild as you dig lakes and rivers, raise hills and mountains, carve paths and caves, and build stunning zoos with a choice of unique themes and hundreds of building components. Share and Inspire Join a connected community and share the world’s most creative habitats, scenery and even whole zoos on the Steam Workshop. See your own designs appear in zoos around the world, or discover fresh new content from the Planet Prehistoric community every day. Creatures Base Game- *Tamisiocaris *Anomalocaris *Opabinia *Hallucinagenia *''Haikouichthys'' *Cephalaspis *Brontoscorpio *Megalograptus *Pterygotus *Canadaspis *Marrella *Pikaia *Peytoia *Waptia *Louisella *Habelia *Horseshoe crab *Emeraldella *Aysheaia *Cameroceras *Helicoprion *Aegirocassis *Arandaspis *Isotelus *Orthacanthus *Poraspis *Bothriolepis *Cladoselache *Dunkleosteus *Xenacanthus *Dipterus *Doryaspis *Pteraspis *Scaumenacia *Drepanaspis *Hynerpeton *Hyneria *Stethacanthus *Arthropleura *Meganeura *Crassigyrinus *Hylonomus *Petrolacosaurus *Proterogyrinus *Pulmonoscorpius *Ophiderpeton *Ichthyostega *Acanthostega *Dimetrodon *Diadectes *Pelodosotis *Eryops *Casea *Cacops *Edaphosaurus *Captorhinus *Secodontosaurus *Seymouria *Ophiacodon *Varanosaurus *Moschops *Megawhaitsia *Rautiania *Uralerpeton *Dvinosaurus *Karpinskiosaurus *Moschowhaitsia *Purlovia *Archosaurus *Bystrowiana *Obirkovia *Elginia *Doliosauriscus *Ulemosaurus *Titanophoneus *Syodon *Ulemica *Porosteognathus *Enosuchus *Tryphosuchus *Lanthanosuchus *Inostrancevia *Scutosaurus *Leogorgon *Suchonosaurus *Jarilinus *Fortunodon *Elph *Procynosuchus *Chthonosaurus *Uralocynodon *Pravoslavlevia *Kotlassia *Dvinia *Chroniosuchus *Annatherapsidus *Cotylorhynchus *Angelosaurus *Watongia *Macroleter *Varanodon *Slaugenhopia *Diplocaulus *Cymatorhiza *Rothianiscus *Fayella *Diadectes *Platyhystrix *Rhadiodromus *Sarmatosuchus *Uralosaurus *Diictodon *Labyrinthosaurus *Rabidosaurus *Plagiosternum *Dorosuchus *Ceratodus *Eryosuchus *Dongosuchus *Coelophysis *Postosuchus *Euparkeria *Placerias *Lystrosaurus *Peteinosaurus *Proterosuchus *Thiraxodon *Silesaurus *Herrerasaurus *Stagnolepis *Polonosuchus *Paleorhinus *Cyclotosaurus *Koolosuchus *Batrachotomus *Plactodus *Arizonasaurus *Cymbospondylus *Nothosaurus *Tanystropheus *Mastodonosaurus *Desmatosuchus *Prestosuchus *Plateosaurus *Hupehsuchus *Shonisaurus *Allosaurus *Apatosaurus *Diplodocus *Ornitholestes *Camarasaurus *Brachiosaurus *Saurophaganax *Torvosaurus *Dryosaurus *Stegosaurus *Kentrosaurus *Huyangosaurus *Chungkingosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Eustreptospondylus *Liopluerodon *Cryptocleidus *Plesiosaurus *Leedsycthus *Proceratosaurus *Guanlong *Mei Long *Microraptor *Rhamphorynchus *Scelidosaurus *Gargoylesaurus *Anchisaurus *Archaeopteryx *Compsognathus *Proarchaeopteryx *Othnelia *Hylaeosaurus *Coelurus *Camptosaurus *Heterodontosaurus *Elpahrosaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Yangchuanosaurus *Supersaurus *Dorygnathus *Dsungaripterus *Probactosaurus *Euoplocephalus *Australovenator *Tropegnathus *Quetzalcoatlus *Cryodracon *Didelphodon *Baryonyx *Iguanodon *Centrosaurus *Styracosaurus *Abelisaurus *Giganotosaurus *Spinosaurus *Irritator *Suchomimus *Sarchosuchus *Deinosuchus *Kaprosuchus *Tyrannosaurus *Albertosaurus *Daspletosaurus *Saltasaurus *Dakotaraptor *Velociraptor *Ornithomimus *Tarbosaurus *Gallimus *Therizinosaurus *Saurolophus *Pteranodon *Prognathodon *Mosasaurus *Tylosaurus *Xiphactinus *Hesperonychus *Gorgosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Pachyceophalosaurus *Hesperornis *Ammonite *Wuheurosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Europosaurus *Neovenator *Argentinosaurus *Deinonychus *Utahraptor *Austroraptor *Thanos *Hainosaurus *Paraceratherium *Daeodon *Entelodon *Australopithecus *Deinotherium *Coelodonta *Elasmotherium *Megalodon *Basilosaurus *Apidium *Thylacosmilus *Megatherium *Smilodon *Chalocotherium *Toxodon *Kelenken *Brontotherium *Argentavis *Giant Moa *Zeuglodon *Xenokeryx *Odenobenocetops *Mammuthus *American Mastodon *Arctodus *Cave Lion *Dodo *Thylacine *Steller's Sea Cow *Passenger Pigeon Gameplay Planet Zoo is a spiritual successor to Zoo Tycoon, with gameplay similar to the studio's theme park variant, Planet Coaster, and the game Planet Prehistoric was based on, Planet Zoo. Players are able to build a zoo, with 283 animals in total. Animals, controlled by artificial intelligence, behave similarly to how scientists think their real-life counterparts would behave. For instance, Velociraptors adopt a pack mentality. Each species has its own requirements and needs that players must satisfy. Each animal has their own genome, which can be modified to change its life expectancy, size, health and fertility. The game also features a breeding system, and with elements such as inbreeding having negative consequences on the animals. The game also features a campaign mode, similar to Planet Coaster and Planet Zoo. '' Development And Release Early rumours circulated after Frontier Developments registered a trademark in December 2020 for a new videogame called ''Planet Dinosaur. The game was officially announced on 30th december 2024, and was released on 20th June 2025. Besides pre-ordering the game, players had the opportunity to pre-order the deluxe edition, which includes bonus content and provided beta access a few weeks before release. Updates 1.0- Bug fixes, better performance 1.1- Stability increase, more sandbox settings 1.2- Quinkana, Falkland Islands wolf, American cheetah and Elephant Bird. DLCs Deluxe Edition Plant Prehistoric's Deluxe pack released on 20th June 2025, the same day as the game itself. It included the soundtrack, beta acess, and three completely new animals. *Megalania *Titanoboa *Haast's Eagle Cost: £9.99, $13.08 (USD), $19.10 (AUS), $17.27 (CAN), €11.81 Tyrannosaur Pack Planet Prehistoric's Tyrannosaur pack released on April 23rd 2026. *Qianzhousaurus *Kileskus *Raptorrex Cost: £4.99, $6.54 (USD), $9.54 (AUS), $8.63 (CAN), €5.90 Elephant pack Planet Prehistoric's Elephant pack released on November 15th 2026. *Moetherium *Steppe Mammoth *Straight-tusked elephant *Deinotherium Cost: £6.99, $9.16 (USD), $13.36 (AUS), $12.08 (CAN), €8.27 Messel Pit Pack Planet Prehistoric's Messel Pit Pack released June 19th 2027. *Gastornis *Leptictidium *Propalaeotherium *''Godinotia'' Cost: £6.99, $9.16 (USD), $13.36 (AUS), $12.08 (CAN), €8.27 Whale Evolution Pack Planet Prehistoric's Whale Evolution Pack released July 29th 2028. *Indohyus *Pakicetus *Ambulocetus *Kutchicetus *Rodhocetus *Dorodon *Odontocetes * Livyatan *Mysticetes Extra Animal: Common hippopotamus (Planet Zoo Model and AI) Cost: £13.99, $18.32 (USD), $26.72 (AUS), $24.16 (CAN), €16.54 Campaign Getting Started Location: Isle Of Skye, Scotland, Great Britan. Species: Passenger Pigeon, Steller's Sea Cow, Haikuicthys, Thylacine. Description: A small zoo with generally unimpressive animals. It'll be your job to add some Thylacines and spice the place up! The Basics Of Time Travel Location: Black Forest, Germany, Europe. Species: Diictodon, Mastodonosaurus, Probactosaurus, Plesiosaurus, Fortunodon, Koolosuchus, Mei Long, Chalocotherium, Cladoselache, Bothriolepis, Elginia, Trilobite, Opabinia, Anomalocaris